Dagger
by Snowcrystal of Thunderclan
Summary: This is loosely based off my forum, Rouge. Part of The Rogue Community. Human AU . Storm and Lost are best friends. Good right? Well, both have dark undertoes. Storm is the son of an abuseing father. Lost is suicidal. Not the best thing. What happens when something goes wrong? You'll soon see. (Sorry, I'm bad at these.). LONG ONE-SHOT HUMAN AU


**Okay everyone! I am very proud of this so i really hope you enjoy all my hard work. This is loosely based off my forum, Rouge. Characters appearances and credit will be comeing soon. The main two are listed below. Sorry if this author note sucks. It is almost Midnight here.**

* * *

 **WARNING: This contains lots of different content that may not be sutible for young readers. Content includes things such as suiside, child abuse, rape and other things.**

 **Don't say i didn't warn you.**

 **And this is not a lemon.**

* * *

Human Storm - He's a handsome, white boy with a light gray, sleeveless shirt and dark gray, jean shorts. He walks around barefoot most of the time but he wears his gray sneakers with black laces when he does. His black hair has gray tints in it when he was in the sunlight. His eyes are a shining color of blue and his smile was uneven but enough to make you melt. He owns a nice, wooden pocket knife that his mother given him with 'For my son, Storm.' engraved in it.

Human Lost - She's a pretty, white girl with a light green blouse and light blue, long jean shorts. She walks around either barefoot or with her light brown flip-flops. They have flower decoration on the straps. She has long, wavy, vibrant blond hair that reaches her waist. She had friendly green eyes and smile that made you feel at ease with her around. She owned a small dagger and dagger holder, which she kept around her waist like a belt.

* * *

The white teenager woke up with a yawn. He closed his eyes and rubbed his lips together. Storm pulled the covers off of himself before quickly getting dressed, brushing his teeth, and briefly brushing his black hair.

What?

Even guys have bed hair.

He stepped in front of the mirror and looked over himself. His light gray, sleeveless shirt seemed to flow right down into his dark gray shorts. He flashed an uneven smile at the mirror. His smile was that crooked smile that just made you want to melt into the floor.

Storm brushed his hands down his shirt a few times as if to flatten it out. "Not bad."

He exited his room and closed the door. He walked down the hallway and toward the door. "Mama! I'm going out!" He called.

"Okay, Storm!" Frost answered him, appearing into site. "I have to go to Raven's violin recital soon and won't be back for awhile. Bite and I are going to take her out to eat in celebration. You want anything?"

"Nah. I'll pick up something at Rogues'." Storm shrugged.

"Didn't you eat there just yesterday?"

"Nah. It was actally a whole two days ago!" Storm grinned rather cheekily at her. "Anywho... I'm gonba go visit Lost." Before the mother could respond, he was already out the door.

:) :) :)

 _Knock! Knock! Knock!_ Went the door when Storm gently banged his fist against it.

"I got it, Aquila!" A female voice called from inside. Storm heard the patter of footsteps running down the hall before the door swung open.

A slightly shorter, white girl stood in front of him. She looked about a half year younger than him on first glance but she really was only three months younger then the boy standing on her porch. The teenager had long, wavy blond hair that reached the rim of her short, jean capris when the locks of hair were let down. Right now, she had it in a high pigtail. If you got past that, you would notice how nicely her green blouse complimented her beautiful, green eyes.

"Storm!" Lost grinned at him. She stepped forward and fell into him, her arms wrapping around his shoulders.

"Hello to you too." Storm laughed, pulling her a bit closer to the point they were in a full embrace.

She pulled back and grinned. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, Raven is having a violin recital so mama and her boyfriend are going to go watch." Storm shrugged, sitting down on her porch steps. "I would go but she was only able to get two tickets and Bite wanted to go."

Lost nodded slowly as she sat down next to him. "How do you feel about him, anyway?"

"Who? Bite? He's amazing." Storm grinned. "A lot better the papa."

"So you're not mad that Frost is dating so soon after Crow?"

"Nah." Storm shook his head. "Mum deserves someone better than Crow. He was abusive and mean."

Lost glanced at his back as Storm spoken those few words. She quickly glanced away. She knew he was sensitive about the markings left by a whip. Some of those whip markings were her fault…..

"Plus, I heard he's ran off with his highschool "sweetheart"." Storm huffed. "How she ever liked him, I don't know. I'm just glad they are gone."

"Yea…" Lost whispered, barely listening to what he was saying. He was marked because of her… it was her fault…

A hand rested on her left shoulder. "What's wrong, Lost?" He looked concerned.

"Nothing…. It's nothing."

"If you say so."

:) :) :)

"My *censored* lawyer *censored* lost the *censored* case!" Crow cussed, wrinkling the paper in his hands.

"Lost what case?" Night, the man's fiance, asked. She was a average heighted, milky black woman with straight, jet black hair. Her eyes shined a charming amber that distracted you for a bit from her missing left hand. How she lost her hand, you ask? Well, that's a story for another time.

"Custody over my *censored* children." Crow practically growled. He slammed his fist down on his desk, causing a vase with pretty, white roses to fall over. "I'll buy a new one." He grunted.

Night sighed softly and sat down next to him. She rested her good hand on his shoulder. "Frost _was_ the one to give birth to them." As much as she hated that woman, she wanted to calm her crush down…. Which ended up blowing up with some of the pieces hitting her face.

"So?!" The male glared at her. He had the same milky black skin Night had. His hair was jet black and looked, basically, like a darker shade of Storm's hair color. He has cold amber eyes which his daughter inherited except that hers were a lot brighter and full of life. He sighed and grumbled, mostly to himself. "Her *censored* of a boyfriend must have a lot of *censored* money."

"Well…" A slight smirk formed on Night's lips. An idea sparked in her brain. She could use this to get what she wanted as well as what he wanted. Yes. Perfect. A win-win situation, indeed. She glanced at her finace mischievously. "If it's children you want…"

Crow raised an eyebrow, a smirk forming on his own lips. "Hm… what do you mean?"

"I think you know…" She curled a lock of her jet black hair around her finger. She swayed her hips as she walked over to him slowly.

"Show me then." Crow smirked again before resting his hands on her hips and pulling her closer.

"Gladly." Night leaned in, closing the space between them with a kiss.

:O :O :O

"I bet you can't do it." Lost challenged, her eyes sparkled playfully. She was balancing herself on the wall of an stone and concrete bridge that you walk across. The bridge connected one part of the wide river to the other side.

This area was a place where teenagers usually hanged out. Parents were rarely around and today was not one of those days.

"Of course I can!" Storm exclaimed, laughing.

She took a few more steps before gracefully leaping off. Her light brown flipflops with decorative flowers on the straps made a soft plop sound. "Then try." Lost challenged teasingly.

Storm shook his head. "My feet are larger than yours!"

Lost rolled her eyes, laughing. "Come on, you can do it."

"Fine." He gave in. He pulled himself up onto the stone wall. Storm unbent his legs and held out his arms as he balanced himself. He took a few steps. "See! I told you!" He glanced at her, laughing lightly.

Lost laughed. She held her hands out in front of her, her wrists facing up. "Okay, okay! You are right!"

Storm grinned down at her. He put a fist up in the air, celebrating his victory. He had forgotten he was on a narrow piece of…. Land? and he stepped backwards on the edge. "Ahh!" The teen exclaimed, his arms waving around, trying to balance himself out. The wind was enough to push him the rest of the way off. "Lost!" He called out, reaching for her hand.

Lost panicked and tried to reach out to help him. She somehow managed to clasp onto his wrist. "Someone! Help!" She yelled.

"I'll call nine-one-one!" Iceberg exclaimed. He was a light blond teenager, who looked a bit older than his lady friend, with ice blue eyes. The white boy wore a gray T-shirt with the words 'This is what awesomeness looks like'. He checked his pockets for a phone. He couldn't find one. He turned to his crush beside him. "Swirl, can I borrow your phone?"

Swirl nodded. She was already digging into her pockets for her phone. She looked around the age of an early teenager. She had white skin and a very light blond hair. Her hair had pale gray swirls in it that she probably got dyed in and her light blue eyes finished of the winter look. Swirl found her phone seconds later and handed it to her friend.

Iceberg pushed in the numbers '911' and held it up to his ear.

Storm swung himself up and gripped his hand on the other side of the wall's edge.

"Hang on, Storm!" Lost kept her hold on his other wrist though their hands were getting sweaty. And we all know what happens when your hand gets sweaty. That's right

Sirens sounded in the distance.

They were gradually but quickly getting louder.

"My- hand- slipping." Storm squeezed eyes shut.

"Try to climb up!" Lost pulled on his arm.

The black-haired boy tried to push himself up but failed. He ended up swinging sideways. Storm tried to climb backup again and ended up hitting his head against something hard. He passed out.

0.0 0.0 0.0

Everything rushed by very fast after that. The ambulance took Storm away and called his mother. Since it was a small town, the local news reporters were on the scene. Now everyone knew how she couldn't s- I'm not even going to finish that thought.

Lost walked home, looking down at her shoes. It was her fault…. All hers.

When she reached the front door, she bent down sideways and reached into the plant beside the door. She pulled her closed hand away from the plant. The teenager opened her hand up and there was the key. Lost unlocked the door, put away the key, and walked inside.

Lost looked around briefly around the quiet house for her aunts but didn't see them. She realized after an heartbeat that Aquila and Minerva had to work today so she had the house herself.

She threw off her shoes and sat down in her chair in front of the television, which was still on from when one of her aunts, probably Aquila, was watching the local news station.

 _Local teenager, Storm Fang, had an accident earlier today over at Stone Bridge. The incident left him with a broken foot and a minor concussion._

 _Eye-witnesses say that he was messing around on the bridge when he slipped and started to fall into the river._

 _Lost Exiled, the female who is said to be in close relation to the boy, managed to keep hold on him during this time._

 _Mr. Storm Fang banged his head on something not known to us currently and passed out. When help arrived, Ms. Lost barely was able to keep her grip on the other teenager. She was unable to hold on any longer and Storm fell into the river._

 _His body started to drift with the current until his left foot caught against something in the water. Thankfully, this kept his head above the water for him to be able to breath._

 _Locals were able to help drag him out safely._

 _Luckily, he made it out alive and was sent to Messengers' Hospital for further help._

 _More details to come later this evening._

 _Now for the weather._

Lost watched the news report much to her dismay. She fumbled with the remote afterwards to turn it off and pressed the bright red button on the top, right corner. She sighed, getting up and off the chair. It was all her fault… He deserved better than her. She doesn't belong here anymore. Aquila and Mineva could go out and get boyfriends if they wanted to without having to worry about her. They could be happy without her. They won't be held back anymore.

Maybe taking her dagger to the neck would help everyone….. She twisted her body so she could undo the clasp which held her dagger in place. She had gotten the dagger so she could protect herself. Now she was going to use the dagger to help others. Lost went into the bathroom, looked at herself, and held the sharp tool up to her throat.

…

…

…

…

...

…

But she couldn't do it. Not yet. Not now.

She needed to see Storm one last time. Tell him she was sorry. Tell him that his life would be okay now that she would be gone. And maybe- maybe admit her feelings for him.

Lost let out a breath as she lowered her dagger down to her wrists. She sliced it across her left wrist and screamed with pain. The blood trickled down her hand and landed with soft platters in the sink.

Lost set the bloody dagger down on the bathroom counter before getting down on her knees and sitting back on her legs. She opened the cabinet doors with her right hand, keeping her left palm up.

The white female grabbed the first aid kit and held it between her knees to keep it still. She fiddled with the zipper, pulling on it to open it. After she managed to do that, she grabbed some bandage. Lost wrapped the bandage around her wrist a couple times then started to wrap it through the space in between her thumb and her pointer finger. Around her wrist… Between her fingers… wrist... fingers.. wrist…. She continued this for a short while before cutting the bandage off with the dagger and sliding the excess material under the bandage.

:( :( :(

An beautiful, pale white woman sat by herself in the nurse waiting room. She had long limbs and was generally tall considering she was a woman. Her long, wavy, titanium blond hair was put up in a crow-braid. The woman's blue-gray eyes are smaller than average and they usually looked unfriendly as they did now.

Earlier that day, Frost had gotten the call about her son and she was paranoid. Yes, he had only broken his foot and had a minor concussion… but he _broken his foot_ and he had a _concussion!_ She hadn't even told Raven yet. She had left her quiet daughter over at the school with some of her music friends.

The squeaky door to the room opened and a familiar face stepped through the entrance. Bite looked around the room until he spotted his girlfriend. He made his way over and sat down to the left of her. "Hey…. you okay?"

"Yea." Frost nodded weakly. It wasn't a lie but it wasn't the full truth. She _physically_ was okay but she was _mentally_ a wreck. She looked down at her hands, which are folded neatly in her lap.

"Okay." Bite nodded slowly. He glanced at her a few times before looking away. The man opened his mouth a few times to speak as well but nothing came out.

They sat like that, in silence, for awhile until Frost started crying softly.

"What's wrong, Frost?" Bite asked. He assumed it was because of her son. Oh how he wished he was her kids' real father instead of Frost's ex-husband, Crow.

"I-I can't l-lose a-a-another s-son." She sobbed quietly. She knew she was overreacting but…

Still.

Bite tilted his head slightly. He rested his hand on her right shoulder and pulled her closer to him. "Another son?"

"I-I had- I was…" Frost tapered off, ducking her head.

Bite's eyes widened. "No… Who? When?"

"A couple months before my eighteenth birthday." Frost sighed. She didn't answer 'who' because she honestly didn't know. "My father found out after four months. He became super overprotective and almost hit Boulder over the head with a shovel when he tried to take my younger sister, Shade, on a date." She chuckled weakly at the memory.

Bite chuckled too. "That must have been a sight."

"It was." She smiled weakly at him before looking back down at her hands. "Anyway, I gave birth to a little baby boy. He- he was adorable. He was mine… But when he grew a bit older, I had to put him up for a-a-adoption."

Bite held her a bit closer. "Had to? Why?"

"Because I couldn't take care of him." Frost sighed. "I moved out of the house, I had to take care of him, go to work, try to feed myself, try to feed him… the list goes on."

"What was his name?"

"Icicle."

"Ms. Fang?" A skinny white woman with her blond hair pulled back into a high pigtail stood at the door. She held her clipboard close to her chest with one hand. A sharpened pencil with a full head of eraser sat right above her ear. Her sky-blue eyes shined friendly though you could see the bags under eyes despite the cover-up makeup.

"Yes?" The worried mother looked up at her.

"He's awake."

:) :) :)

A white girl walked through the doors of the Messengers' Hospital waiting room. Her usually friendly, green eyes were dull and clouded with guilt and sadness. Her skin looked gray, old and witherly. The female looked like half-dead person barely holding onto dear life. She went up to the check-in desk. "Can I see Storm Fang, please?"

"That kid from the local news?" The white man with a ginger beard asked. He shook his head. "I can't just let someone who -"

"My name is Lost Exiled." She cut in, knowing where he was going. "I can show you my I.D. if needed."

The man studied her for a second before looking through his notes and whatnot. "He's in room number one thirty-two."

"Thank you." Lost went through the doors to go visit the boy she indirectly hurt.

:/ :/ :/

"His concussion is gone now though he does have a head wound." The same young nurse from before informed the couple. "His foot should be fine as long as he wears his foot cast. In a couple weeks, he can walk without useing the crutches."

Bite and Frost were right outside the door to Storm's temporary room. Bite had his hand right above her waist, holding her close. "When can he come home, Sky?" The tall female asked.

"In a couple days at most." The young adult answered.

"Would you call us if anything changes?" Bite inquired.

Sky shook her head. "I can't personally because I'm off work for a couple days. My fiance, Copper, is taking me on a date tonight anyway but I'll make sure someone lets you know."

"Thank you." Frost breathed and broke away from her boyfriend before wrapping her arms around the nurse.

Sky Nests froze for a second before hugging the older woman back. "No problem."

:o :) (: o:

Lost stood in front of room one thirty-two's door. She glanced at her dagger, which she had no idea how she managed to get it into a hospital, before hesitantly reaching out for the door handle. She took a deep breath, pushed it open and walked through the door.

"Lost?" Storm looked over at her. He had bandages wrapped around his forehead and his leg was propped up with pillows. The bed was tilted upright.

"Hey." Lost closed the door behind her and made her way to his bed. She sat down on the edge of the bed. "How are you doing?"

"Alright even though my head hurts like bloody *censored*" Storm cussed casually.

"Storm…" Lost started, sighing.

"Hey! I was describing how my head feels." Storm laughed, smiling at her. He noticed her bandaged hand. "Hey… why is-?"

"I just cut myself." Lost cut him off, glancing away.

"On purpose?" He frowned.

Lost glanced back at him before ducking her head and looking away. "I deserve it. I deserve worse than just a cut hand." She unclasped her dagger holder. Her hand wrapped around the handle.

Storm's eyes widened. "Don't you dare- don't Lost! I need you." He dug in his pocket for his pocketknife.

"No." Lost's eyes started to tear. She held the dagger against the side of her neck. "You don't need me. All I do is h-hurt you a-a-and trouble ev-everyone around me." She pressed the knife against her skin. Small drops of blood started to form around it.

"Fine." Storm sighed and held the knife part of his pocketknife up to his neck. His blue eyes sparkled sadly. "But you have to let me come with you."

"What?! No! You can't!" Lost exclaimed, eyes widening. She didn't have her dagger directly on her neck anymore. "You have so much to live for! Raven needs her brother. Frost needs her son. And-!"

"I could say the same about you, Lost." Storm breathed, the knife still on his neck. "How do you think your aunts will feel knowing you killed yourself? They would feel like they failed you and your deceased mother. How do you think I'll feel if my best friend murdered herself? And how well do you think I'll feel knowing I could have stopped you from throwing your life away but didn't? There are countless other examples, Lost. Do I need to point out more?"

"No…. You don't." Lost sighed. She looked up at him, teary eye. "Thank you." She held out her dagger.

"Isn't that what friends are for?" Storm laughed weakly, putting his pocket knife away. He took her dagger and set both knifes on the side table. The teen scooted over and patted the spot next to him with his hand.

Lost stood up and moved over to where her crush was patting. She sat down as he removed his hand. The female cuddled against him and closed her eyes.

"I love you, Lost." Storm closed his eyes, wrapping his arm around her. "You're the bestest friend a guy like me could ask for."

Lost blushed deeply. "I-I love you too." _More then you know._

He opened his eyes and sat up. Storm looked into her eyes and held her chin loosely. "There is just something I need to do first…" He leaned in and kissed her deeply.

It took a few seconds for Lost to understand what was happening. She then closed her eyes, kissing him back.

After a bit, Storm pulled away. "I can't believe I did that." He breathed.

Lost was blushing a deep shade of red. "That was…." She blinked repeatedly.

Storm blushed as well. "Was it… good?" He asked awkwardly.

"Amazing…." Lost closed her eyes, taking a deep breath.

"Th-" Storm started.

Lost grbbed his shirt and pulled the teenager closer to her before furiously kissing her crush. She pulled away after a bit and glanced away. "Sorry."

"No, no. It's fine." Storm smiled unevenly. His heart beat wildly. "I-I- will you be my girlfriend?"

Lost just stared at him, looking in shock. Was this real? If this was, this was a lot better than she ever imagined. Oh, she hoped this was real.

"Or-or not." The white boy blushed deeply.

"No, no, no. It's not that I don't like you… I-I just have had a crush on you for awhile." Lost admitted. "I'll be your girlfriend."

Storm kissed her forward lightly. "I love you."

"I love you too." Lost curled up against him.

Storm curled around her, their hands interlinked together as the two lovebirds fell asleep.

 **BONUS SCENE**

Two young teenagers held onto each other, trembling. They were hiding in a dark closet together.

The female was a pale black girl with straight, jet black hair that reached her shoulder blades. Her amber eyes shined fearfully. Her arms were marked up with bruises and scratches.

The male had whiter skin than she did as he was a white boy. His black hair clearly showed that he had a major case of bed hair. The teen's shining blue eyes darted around cautiously.

"Please-please stop…" Frost begged her husband. It was weak but they could still hear it from where they were.

"I'm scared, Storm." Raven dug her head into her unidentical brother's shirt. "Father is hurting mother again."

"This is the sixth miscarriage you've had since the twins were born!" Crow growled and she yelped with pain.

"It will be okay, Raven." Storm tried to calm his sister down, running his fingers through her hair.

"Why is he so mean?" She whispered, crying into his shirt as the doorbell rang. Crow greeted a female at the front door. She sometimes came over to help Crow with Storm's "punishments". She usually came with a whip.

"Now Storm! Where are you?!" The man called out.

"I'll be back, Raven." Storm whispered. "I promise."

The wide-eyed girl nodded, saying nothing.

The next part is currently unavailable at this time because it is way too graphic for a rated T story. Let's just say very mean words were directed at the young, once innocent boy and Storm got a beating…. On his back…. With a whip….


End file.
